Yin and Yang
by ARaven'sRage
Summary: A mysterious girl appeared during a fight with a villain, and the Titans all have the same thing on their mind. Who is she? Read it, Love it, Review it!
1. Mysterious Girl

**Hey, I was bored and I came up with a new story idea... Well... actually it was a idea I gained overnight, and I thought I'd try it out. I hope you will like this, and review it so I know how I'm doing with it.**

**Kali: Can I be in this one?**

**Me: No, but maybe another...**

**Kali: Fine.**

**Me: I don't own Teen Titans. I do, however, own the OCs I create in my stories, like, Miyuki and Kali.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>Mysterious Girl**

The Titans were enjoying their peace that they had for the time being, but like all peaceful times, they have to end sooner or later. Instead of a average villain or criminal, a villain was actually doing real damage on the city. Buildings look like they were ready to fall and crumble, innocent people were on the ground dead, and a pool of their blood surrounded them. It seemed like no sort of destruction would satisfiy this villain. The Titans arrived at the scene, and faced the villain. The villain was wearing a dark black robe, and the hood covered the face completely, not even the eyes could be seen.

"Foolish teenagers," The villain spoke. "No one will stop me in finding _her._"

"Doesn't matter. Destruction on buildings, and the deaths of innocent people," Robin spoke angrily. "You will live in jail for the rest of your life."

No one spoke, and they just stood there facing each other. After a while the villain started to laugh, and the Titans only readied themselves incase the villain decided to attack.

"No my dear boy, I have other plans for my future, and I see no superpowered teenagers a part of it." The villain said.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"I am darkness." The villain said, and dark energy formed around his body.

The Titans stood their ground, and waited for the attack. The dark energy formed into the villain's hands, and sent it hurling toward the Titans. A force-field surrounded the Titans, and the dark energy bounced off the shield. The Titans looked at Raven, who only looked at a shadowed alley way. The others also turned their attention to the alley way. Soon a girl with long black and silver hair, black lipstick, silver almost white eyes underneath deep black liner eyelids, a white and black tank-top, black jeans, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves, walked out of the shadows, and into the light of the sun. Her gaze wasn't on the Titans, but on the villain.

"Stop this, _now._" The girl said. "They have done nothing to you. It's me you want."

Something about this girl set Raven off. She couldn't feel the girl's emotions, or enter her mind. Raven and the others watched as the girl stand between the villain and them. The girl's left hand started to glow with light, but her her right hand glowed with darkness. Raven sensed it it was like night and day, light and dark balancing with each other.

"You finally come out of your hiding spot? This just makes it easier to destroy you." The villain said.

The girl rolled her eyes, and she blasted the villain away. He got up, and tried to blast her with his dark energy. He falied because she kept dodging each attack he sent her. She appeared behind him, and kicked him away. The villain slowly got up, but only to be knocked away again by her knee. The Titans continued to watch the girl fight, and blast the villain muiltipule times.

"I thought you said you were going to destroy me." The girl stated in a mock tone.

The villain chuckled. "I see you've gotten better, but you are still no match. I am at my weakest, but I will see you again." He said.

The villain disappeared into the shadows, and the girl sighed. The Titans decided to walk up to the girl to see who she is. They stopped a few feet from her, but Robin stopped a step away.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"No one you need to know." The girl said and started to walk away.

The girl seemed very anti-social, and emotionless, but less than Raven. Robin didn't settle for the answer the girl gave him, and he grew suspicous. _'Should I trust this girl? Who came out of nowhere?' _He asked himself. He flinged a little tracking device as she faded into the shadows. _'I'll see you tonight... Whoever you are.'_ He smiled.

"Robin, did you find out who that girl was?" Beast Boy asked.

"She didn't tell me." He answered.

Raven walked up to Robin. "Robin, there's something you shoud know." She said.

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"That girl. I couldn't feel her emotions or enter her mind... It's like a mental barrier was put up to block me out." She explained.

Robin's suspicion grew. _'That's strange... Who is this girl?'_ He nodded. "Luckily I managed to fling a tracking device before she disappeared, so I'll be seeing her tonight." He said.

Raven nodded, and they walked back to the team. Beast Boy suggested they go out for pizza. When they got there, the usual meat-veggie fight began. A waitress, who looked simular to the girl earlier, but the slight difference was long black hair, the eyes were light crystal blue, and a yin yang neclace, walked up to them. Also the other difference was that Raven _could_ read her emotions.

The emotions this girl gave off was complete annoyance and hatred, and it was strong. Raven couldn't sense if the emotions were sent at her team, the girl, or something else the girl thought about. The annoyance grew when the waitress heard the meat-veggie fight, and she sighed.

"I'm Kiyoko, and I'll be your waitress for today." She said.

Kiyoko now regretted taking this job, but she needed money. Her mother was sick, her sister and brother didn't do anything to help her, and her father left Kiyoko looked at the team of teens in front of her, and her anger grew. The way the team acted like a family, it sickened her. _'Stupid heroes. I wish I could show them what it's like to live the way I have to.'_ She thought. _'I know I'm going to regret this.' _

"What do you guys want?" She asked.

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"MEAT"

"VEGGIE!"

"NO, MEAT!"

"NO, VEGGIE!"

_'I knew I was going to regret asking.'_ She thought. She sighed, and listened to the green changeling and the half robot's arguement. The arguement was getting on her nerves, and she snapped.

"QUIET!" She yelled

The arguement ceased, and they stared at her quietly, and confused. No one said anything, and Kiyoko rubbed her head with her fingers. _'Finally! They shut up!'_ She thought.

"Now, I will ask you again, but don't argue! What do you want?" She repeated, but got no answer. "Fine, I'll decide for you. Get one pizza, half veggie, half meat, and whatever you three want."

"Peperonii and cheese will be okay." Robin replied.

Kiyoko wrote it on her pad, and nodded. "It will be ready soon." She said, and walked away.

No one spoke about anything, they all waited for their pizza to be ready. After nineteen minutes, their pizza came. They started eating, but they still didn't say anything. Once they were done, Selena walked back up to them.

"You guys going to get anything else, or will that be it?" She asked.

"No, we're fine." Robin answered because no one else felt like answering.

She nodded, and walked away. They paid, and walked back to the T-Car... More like hurried back to the T-Car. They drove back to the tower, and Cyborg and Beast Boy immediately started playing a video game. Starfire was playing with Silkie, Raven was reading, and Robin was wondering about the girl earlier.

* * *

><p>Kiyoko was walking back home from her job, and when she answered her door, she saw her sister and brother doing what they usually did. Not do anything. Kiyoko sighed, and walked to her mother's room. On the bed laid a woman with mid-length black-silk hair, a black silk dress, and black slippers, and her eyes looked blank white, almost like she was blind, but the thing was... She wasn't blind. Kiyoko sat on the foot of the bed, but she didn't look at her mother.<p>

"You seemed bothered by something Kiyoko." Her mother said.

"It's nothing Mother." Kiyoko replied. "I thought I'd check up on you before doing my usual."

Her mother nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry we have to live this way." She said. "If I could work, I would, you know that."

"If Kichirou and Keiko did something for once in their life we wouldn't be this way." Kiyoko said sternly.

"Kiyoko," Her mother said warningly. "be kind to your brother and sister. They need you to be like a roll-model to them."

"Mother! They don't even pay attention to me! They do their own things! In fact-" Her mother cut her off.

"I was also talking about Kin and Kasumi." She said.

Kiyoko blinked. "Oh... I wish they stayed with us more." She said, and remembered something from earlier. "Mother."

"Yes?"

"I have reasons to believe Naomi is here." Kiyoko didn't look at her mother.

Her mother's eyes widen, and she sighed. "Go take your walk, and we'll talk about it when you get back." She said.

Kiyoko nodded, and walked out of her mother's room. She walked out of her room, and into the night. She felt something was watching her, but she didn't make anything of it. Soon she turned around to face only one shown eye behind a mask, and she gripped her neclace. A bright light surrounded her and the other person.

* * *

><p>Robin thought it was the the best time to find the girl they saw earlier when they were going up against the villain. He got on his R-Cycle, and headed for the place the tracking device was signaling from, and he soon saw a bright light coming from the same area.<p>

**How was it? Was it good? That's your decision. Please review.**


	2. Questions

**I'm glad someone reviewed, and I will keep updating because I like the story myself. Also for those who are wondering who Naomi is, just wait! Answers will be revealed throught out the chapters.**

**Kali: Miyuki and I are back from Burger King!**

**Me: Did you bring me something?**

**Miyuki: Well... we got you a chocolate shake... but... Kali drank it.**

**Me: KALI!**

**Kali: What? It was good! Sorry.**

**Me: I don't own Teen Titans just the story and OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Questions**

Robin arrived at the place the tracking device signal was coming from. He got off the R-Cycle, and saw the same girl and a man he knew too well. Robin's eyes narrowed angrily. _'Why is Slade here? Why is he talking to that girl? Can she be working for him?'_ His third question was answered when the girl blasted Slade away. _'Appearently not.'._

"Like I'd work for you! I go by two things, work alone, and fight the bad guys not be the bad guy." He heard the girl say.

He watched as Slade got up from the ground, and walk toward the girl. Robin did the same. "Slade!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>The girl from earlier was standing where Kiyoko once stood, facing the masked man. Her eyes scanned the man. He was wearing a black and orange armor, and a black and orange mask. "What do you want?" She demanded.<p>

"I saw your fight earlier, and I must say you have amazing talents." The man said.

"Who are you?"

"Slade, now... would you tell me yours?" Slade asked.

"My name is none of your buisness, now leave me alone." The girl said.

"I'm afraid not. I was wondering if you'd like to be my new apperentice?" Slade offered.

Light appeared in her left, and she used it to blast Slade away. She narrowed her eyes. "Like I'd work for you! I go by two things, work alone, and fight the bad guys not be the bad guy." She said.

The girl watched as Slade got up from the ground, and walked toward the girl. "Slade!" She heard a voice yell.

She turned around to see the same teen from eariler. The teen ran up to them, and stopped a few feet away. _'Great. Why is **he **here?'_The girl asked herself, and looked back to Slade.

"Well... if it isn't Robin. How have you been? Good I suspect. What about the others? Where are they?" Slade said.

"Not here, sorry to disappoint you _Slade. _What are you going here?" Robin demanded.

"Why this girl is the reason why. She's my new apprentice." He answered.

The girl's eyes widen, and so did Robin's. _'What the hell? He thinks I'm his new apprentice? This guy has some screws loose.'_ The girl thought. Robin looked at the girl angrily, and Slade disappeared.

"So you _do _work for him!" Robin accused.

The girl rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips. "Need to learn not to jump to conclusions." She said, and watched Robin's eyes narrow. She put her hands up in defense. "Fine Mr. Hero, you want to know something? I work alone. Try and fit that in while I go and find a way to help the Akira family."

Robin's eyes never left the girl, and he watched her walk away._ 'Why didn't she fight me? If she worked for Slade, surely she would have attacked.'_ Robin then remembered when she said she 'works alone' and 'help the Akira family.'. Robin's head was spinning, and he got back on his bike. He looked at the signal coming from the tracking device, and decided to follow it. He drove off, and when he got to the place the signal was coming from, he parked his bike.

Robin looked up at the building, and looked back at the signal. _'Well... this is where the signal is coming from.'_ He thought, and pushed the doors open. He walked around until he saw the girl sitting in a chair. He could hear what she was saying, but he couldn't see if she was talking to anyone.

"Kamisama, Naomi wa chikadzuku. Watashi no kazoku no anzen o mamotte kudasai."**(1)** Robin heard the girl talk in a forigen language.

He watched the girl stand up, and look his way. Out of instinct he hid himself, but a bit too late. "I know you're there." The girl said.

Robin sighed, and walked into the light of the room. He noticed candles were lit, and the annoyed look on the girl's face. She walked up to him, and her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you following me?" She asked.

"To get answers." Robin answered.

"For what? I'm not doing anything against the law." The girl asked.

"Can't we just talk?" Robin asked.

The girl groaned. "Fine." She said, and sat back on the chair. "What do you want?"

"Name for starters." Robin replied.

"Back in Japan, many called me Yin Yang." She answered.

She didn't like giving information about herself out, especially to another hero. She still can't believe why he was following her. For all she knew, the hero thing could be an act, something to get info out about her, or... '_He could be woring for Naomi.'_ She thought. She leaned back in her chair, and waited for the next question.

"If you're from Japan, then why are you here?" He asked.

"I moved. Isn't that obvious?" She stated.

"Who was that villain you fought earlier?" He asked next.

"Rama. It's a hindi myth name of a hero of the Ramayana meaning 'darkness'." She explained.

Robin nodded. "Why do you work alone?"

Yin Yang's eyes widen, and she opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it. She couldn't find the words to say. Why did she work alone? The question caught her off-guard, and she didn't know how to answer. The question also broke the cold personality she held when talking to others.

"I... I don't know why. I can't explain it, but... it feels right at some times... Sometimes it feels lonely, but I don't know why I work alone." She said, her voice was shaky.

"Have you ever tried working with a team?" He asked.

She looked down. "No." She replied simply.

Robin nodded, and looked at her. "Would you like to try?"

Yin Yang shrugged. "Are you offering? or asking?" She asked.

"Offering." He held out his hand, and smiled. She blinked, and looked at his hand. Her right hand slowly reached out, and took it. His smile grew. "So you're going to try?"

She sighed. "Yeah. What could be the harm in trying once?" She asked.

_'Possibliy many things.'_ She thought, and then she remembered something. She almost forgot about her mother, and her family. "I need to see my family first." She said.

Robin nodded in understanding, and they walked out of the building. Robin offered her a ride on the R-Cycle, and she accepted. She gave him directions to her house, and he stopped in front of it. She got off, and Robin watched as she entered the house.

* * *

><p>Yin Yang noticed her brother and sister was doing the samething they were doing when she left. Nothing. She walked to her mother's room, and sat on the foot of the bed.<p>

"Mind telling me why you are 'Yin Yang' right now?" Her mother asked.

"A villain. Mother, listen... I just got a offer-" Her mother cut her off.

"Does it have anything to do with money, work, or Naomi?"

Yin Yang shook her head. "No. I got an offer to work with a team. A hero team." She said.

Her mother nodded. "Take it. You never tried to work with someone else other than yourself. This could be a great thing if you let it." She said.

"Hopefully they could help if Naomi _does_ come back." Yin Yang said. "I still want to find a way to help our family, and maybe this could be it."

"Go. Do what you must." Her mother said.

Yin Yang stood up, and walked out the room after taking on last glance at her mother. She passed by her brother and sister, but they stopped her. She was suprised they did.

"I heard what you told Mother. Try not to do anything stupid Kiyoko." Kichirou said.

"In fact, we're going to stop by when you least expect it." Keiko smirked.

"Thanks a lot you two." Yin Yang said sarcasticly, and she rolled her eyes.

She walked back outside, and back to Robin. She nodded, and got on the R-Cycle. They started driving off, and Yin Yang noticed the huge tower in the shape of a 'T'. They parked in the garage, and got off.

"Now you get to meet the others." Robin said.

_'Joy.'_ Yin Yang deadpaned to herself. They walked up stairs, and down hallways. They finally reached the main room, and the doors slid open.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>I think it says "Gods, Naomi approaches. Please observe the safety of my family." If I'm wrong tell me.

**I'm tired, and this is the best I can do tonight. Remember when you review you make the writer happy, so please review.**


	3. Light Trial

**2 chapters. 2 reviews. Pretty equal. To tell you the truth I'd like more reviews for this story. All I ask is to let me know how I'm doing on this story:)**

**Me: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Light Trial**

The main room's door slid open, and the others were on the other side. They looked shocked and suprised that Yin Yang is with Robin. Yin Yang walked in after Robin, and sat down. Robin watched her, and then turned to his team.

"Guys, this is Yin Yang. She's going to join the team." He said.

"Temporarily." Yin Yang corrected, and turned the TV on.

"Temporarily." Robin reapeated under his breath.

Raven noticed she still couldn't read Yin Yang's emotions or enter her mind. "Someone tell her to stop trying to get in my mind." Yin Yang suddenly said.

Raven stopped, her eyes wide, shocked that Yin Yang knew she was trying to enter her mind. _'Who is this girl?'_ Raven asked herself. She watched Yin Yang got up from the couch, and walked up to the team.

"I don't like it when people try to enter my mind, especially, if they don't have permission." She crossed her arms.

Raven just stared at her. The others looked back and forth at Yin Yang and Raven. Appearently first impressions didn't exist to Yin Yang. The others knew Yin Yang didn't know what she was getting into. Especially acting like that to Raven. They also knew Raven didn't trust easily, and the Terra event proved that. Raven just shrugged, and walked out of the room.

"So... what type of powers do yo have?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

"That's for me to know, and for you to possibly find out." Yin Yang replied. "I'm sure you'll see them sooner or later."

Just then the alarm started to blare off. Robin and the others ran to the computer, while Yin Yang only walked to it. When she saw what was happening, her eyes widen, but they narrowed very quickily. _'Yoshiko. I knew sooner or later I'd see her again.'_ She thought hatefully. Yin Yang turned away, and headed for the door. Robin turned around to see her near the door.

"Hey!" He called out. "Where are you going?"

"To the city, where else? I suggest you hurry up." She walked out of the room.

The Titans all shared a look at each other before following her out the door. They followed her into downtown, and noticed she was standing face to face with another girl. The girl was wearing a white kimono with blood red flowers, long black hair, and silver blue eyes.

"So nice to see you my dear cousin." The girl said, and smiled.

"Yoshiko, what are you doing here?" Yin Yang demanded.

"Don't be like that." She pouted. Yoshiko then smiled, and a light aura appeared around her. The Titans readied themselves, but Yin Yang stood there. "I only came to have fun."

"Your idea of fun is sucking the light out of people, and using it for yourself. Aren't I right?" Yin Yang questioned.

Yoshiko smiled, and gave a light chuckle. "I suppose you are right." She said. "Since you have new friends, they look very confused..."

Yin Yang's eyes widen as the light aura appeared in Yoshiko's right hand. Just then she disappeared, and Yin Yang looked around franticly. Yoshiko appeared behind Robin.

"I'll have to demonstrate." She finished.

Yin Yang quickly summonded dark energy in her right hand, and used to blast Yoshiko away from Robin. Robin turned around, and saw Yoshiko on the ground. He blinked a few times, and turned to Yin Yang.

"Don't touch him. Don't even dare Yoshiko." She warned.

"Come on cousin, can't we be family?" Yoshiko asked, and smiled.

"Nope, don't want to."

Yoshiko's eyes narrowed. "Fine, no more good child." She said, and blasted the six.

They all jumped out of the way. "Titans Go!" Robin yelled.

They all started to charge toward Yoshiko. Robin started off with his exploding disks, and swinging his staff at the girl. Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and used his tail to try and smash her. Even with both their efforts, Yoshiko kept dodging them. She managed to blast the two away, but Starfire Cyborg blasted her back. Enraged, Yoshiko created energy of light in her left hand, and flashed it in front of the two.

"I can not see!" Starfire exclaimed.

"My eyes!" Cyborg yelled.

Yin Yang and Raven both created dark energy and grabbed Yoshiko. She sqirmed in their hold, and they threw her to a nearby building. Yin Yang was about to blast her one more time, but noticed that Yoshiko was holding Raven tightly.

"Go ahead Yin Yang! Shoot me and this one goes with! You work alone anyways, so loosing her wont bother you!" Yoshiko yelled to her cousin.

Yin Yang looked at Yoshiko and then at Raven. She smirked, but it then turned to a laugh. Yoshiko, Raven, and the other Titans looked at her like she went crazy. She stopped laughing and looked at Yoshiko, and continued to smirk.

"Go ahead. Suck the light from her, I want to watch." She said, and watched the Titans eyes widen. "I never seen you do it in person, so do it. Right here. Right now."

Raven stared at Yin Yang eyes wide. _'Is this girl crazy! I'm going to die!'_ She yelled in her head. Yoshiko's eyes were also wide, and she was confused. _'What the hell is wrong with Kiyoko? Did she hit her head or something?'_ She thought.

"You want to see me do it! Then fine!" She yelled.

_"Daughter of Trigon... Raven, let dark energy build up in your core. Yoshiko draws light energy only from the core." _Raven heard a voice say in her head, and her eyes looked around. _"Raven, it's me, Yin Yang. Concentrate. Let darkness build up in the core, and the core only. I'll help you, but you have to let me."_

_"This was your plan the entire time? Wasn't it?" _Raven questioned.

_"Yes, if Yoshiko sees there is no easy access light, then she'll dig deeper. She'll suck your darkness instead of your light when she does that." _Yin Yang explained. _"Now consentrate."_

Raven closed her eyes, and consentrated. She let the dark energy into her core, but the bad thing it was her demon heritage. She started to feel a sharp pain, and knew it was because of her demon side. _"Raven, I know something's wrong. Keep the darkness in one place, the core. Your demon side will stay there, it won't overtake you unless you let it."_

Raven continued to consentrate, and keep her darkness in her core. Yoshiko smirked. "Time to die." She said.

She placed her right hand on Raven's back, and it began to glow white. Raven felt a sharp sting in her core, but tried to keep the darkness in her core. _"Almost there Raven."_ She heard Yin Yang say. Yoshiko now was confused. She couldn't find any light in her victim, and she began to search deeper. Yin Yang smiled as Raven's darkness started to seep into Yoshiko's hand. Yoshiko's eyes widen, pulled her hand away as she screeched in pain.

Her hand looked burt with darkness, and she cluched it in pain. She looked at her cousin, who was smirking. "_You,_" She began venomly. "You knew. You set me up!"

"I may have known." Yin Yang said.

She summoned light energy in her left, and darkness in her right. She shot both at Yoshiko, and she screamed. Yoshiko's back collided with the side of a parked car. She fell to the ground, and looked up to see Yin Yang standing in front of her. Her hands still full of energy, even her eyes were glowing, left white, right black.

"I suggest you leave _cousin._" She venomly spat the last word. "I will _not_ have you or your wretched _mother_ here in this city."

"Fine... I'll leave... but... remember... this is only the beginning." A burst of light raidiated from Yoshiko, and when it cleared... she was gone.

Yin Yang sighed, and walked over to Raven, who was sitting on the ground. She held out her hand, and Raven carefully grabbed it. Yin Yang pulled her up off the ground, and looked at her.

"Listen, I know I don't make the best impressions, but that's because I work alone. I still don't know you or your group very well, but I'm not going to let someone like _her _kill you." Yin Yang said.

"How did you know I was the daughter of Trigon?" Raven questioned, and narrowed her eyes.

"Back at the tower before you left the main room, I entered you mind without you knowing it." Yin Yang answered. "Sorry, but I need information before I could put trust into someone else."

Raven nodded, and walked back to the others, who were waiting for them. They walked over, but they didn't say anything.

"What happened to that girl?" Robin asked Yin Yang.

She shrugged. "Left. How? I don't know. Why? Also don't know." She answered, and started heading for the tower.

The others all shared a look before following their new temporary teamate back. Raven immediately went to her room, and Yin Yang went to the roof. _'Stupid Yoshiko! Stupid Naomi! Stupid Titans. I work alone, and what happened today is the reason why I do so... Ugh! This is so fustrating! But I want my family to be safe...'_ She thought annoyed. _'I should have never agreed to this. They don't know what they're getting into by being close to me.'_

She sighed, and walked back into the tower. She was zoning out to much, and almost bumped into Robin. "Sorry, I didn't see you." She apologized.

"It's no problem, so Yin Yang, you like working with a team?" He asked.

"I'll let you know when I know." She responded, and walked away. _'Team_ **heroes**."

**Please review, and let me know how I'm doing:)**


	4. Dark Trial

**Sorry I haven't update in a long while, my laptop was taken away because of my grades, but guess what? I got them up, and now I have my laptop back! I'm happy because now I can continue with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, just the OCs I put in fanfics.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Dark Trial**

Yin Yang sat on the bed in the guest bedroom the Titans gave her. _'First Rama, then Yoshiko, who next?'_ She questioned herself angrily. She stood up, walked to the window, and crossed her arms. She sighed, and closed her eyes. An aura of darkness surrounded her, but when it cleared, Kiyoko stood in her place. Kiyoko then walked to the bed, and laid on it. _'I should go see my mother... But I don't want to put her in danger. Even my brother and sister, but they can handle themselves if they got themselves to **actually** do_ _something.'_

Just then she heard a knock on her door, and she gripped her neclace. The bright light covered the room, but it soon dimed down. She quickly opened the door to see Robin standing there.

"What happened in there? I saw a bright light." He said.

Yin Yang sighed. "I was playing with a ball of light when you knocked on my door. It startled me, and the ball flashed." She lied.

He nodded in understanding. "Okay. I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with us?" He asked.

"What movie are you watching?"

"I'm not sure. Beast Boy picked the movie out, he asked me to see if you wanted to watch with us?" He stated, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No thanks." She said, and closed the door.

Robin stood there, and blinked. He didn't expect her to shut the door on him. He would have knocked on the door again, but something in the back of his mind prevented him from doing so. He sighed in defeat, and headed toward the main room where his friends were. As soon as Beast Boy saw Robin walk in, he placed the dvd in. Instead of playing the movie, the alarm blared off.

* * *

><p>Yin Yang paced the room, thinking. She hoped her family was going to be alright. She protected her family, no one else bothered. Her father left when she was a child, her older brother and sister left to travel the country, and her little sibblings did absolutely nothing to help. She paused, and looked at the ceiling. <em>'Why must things be this way?'<em> She asked herself.

_~Vision~_

_Darkness..._

_A seven year old Kiyoko stood in darkness. Her head looked around for anything, but could find nothing. She felt someone behind her, and she turned to face a girl with a slight resemblance to her. She even looked the same age, and hair lenght. She saw the girl tilt her head to the side, and even though her eyes could not be seen, Kiyoko could tell the girl was staring at her._

_"W-Who are you?" Found the courage, Kiyoko finally asked._

_She watched as a smile appeared on the girl's face. "Anata_ _dare?"_

_'Who are you?' Kiyoko translated in her head. Didn't she ask the question first? Kiyoko shook her head so she could focus, and try to suppress the fear in her. "Anata ga kowagatte imasu ka?" She heard the girl._

_'Are you scared?' "No! I'm not scared!" Kiyoko yelled childishly._

_The girl's smile grew wider, and wicked. "Anata wa." She said._

_'You are.' Kiyoko grasped her head as she felt some type of pain, and she started to cry out in agony as it hurt. "Anata wa. Kowai ne. O tomaodachi no tame ni kowaga~tsu te."_

_'You are. You're scared. Scared for your friends.' What friends? Kiyoko didn't have any friends, just her family. She couldn't afford to have friends in fear something could happen to her. The background flashed, and now it was a small village clan in the country side. Kiyoko looked around, it looked abandoned, even the girl was gone. Soon she heard a scream of pain, and she ran through the village. She found the cause of the scream, and saw a group of people surrounding a dead woman on the ground, but they were also surrounded by dead people on the ground._

_Kiyoko watched as the girl as before, who was wearing a black kimono, and her black hair tied up. The girl turned around, almost like she knew Kiyoko was standing behind her, and Kiyoko gasped at what she saw. The girl's eyes were black voided darkness, her skin was pale, but her face looked like her own. Kiyoko didn't notice a first, but blood was splattered across the young girl's face._

_"Osorete?" The girl spoke. "Anata wa watashi o osorenakereba narimasen."_

_'Afraid?' The words rang through Kiyoko's head. She grasped her head, and tried to make the words stop. When she looked down, she gasped. Darkness. Darkness in the form of hands, tried to grab for her legs, and they succeded. They pulled her down, and before she was consumed, she saw the smirk of the girl._

_Kiyoko was once again in darkness, and she didn't know how to escape. She soon saw figures of her mother, and older brother and sister fighting against the girl she saw. She couldn't hear their shouts, or the sound of the effects from their powers, but she did hear the girl's horrible laughter. She watched the little girl laugh as she dodged her family's attacks, but they all stopped when the girl landed, but didn't laugh. Soon she was able to see Rama, Yoshiko, and others she did not want to think about, walk up beside the girl._

_"Anata wa watashitachi no megami to tatakau aete?" Rama questioned her family._

_'You dare to fight the goddess of us?'__ Kiyoko translated, and continued listening. "Anata ga shindeshimau." Yoshiko stated._

_'You will die.' Kiyoko looked at the girl, who had a big smirk, and looked on the edge of laughing. She started to boil with anger, wanting to strangle the girl, but... she couldn't remember why? She didn't know why she wanted to, but something about the girl made Kiyoko pissed. "Sorega ga aru mama ni shite okimasu. Karera wa nani mo naranai." She heard the girl say._

_'Leave them there. They are not anything.' Kiyoko then realized that the girl almost like her, but in a different manner. The group began to follow the girl, and Kiyoko noticed her mother boling with anger. She saw her mother charge for the girl, and as the group threw weapons at her, she disappeared in a flash of light, and in front of the girl. Her mother grabbed the girl in light, and started chanting. _

_"Fukai yami.  
><em>_Kami wa anata o bassuru.  
><em>_Mippei sa teta eien.  
><em>_Hikarinonakade."_

_'Deepest darkness. God will punish you. Forever sealed. In the light.' The chant rang through Kiyoko's head, and she watched as the girl glowed a bright light, and shoot up into the air. She felt a pain in her back, but couldn't see what it was. The group and her family faded from sight as a fight started. **Wait**. She tried to call out, but she couldn't. Once again... She was in darkness, but... A familiar darkness... Kiyoko saw the face of the girl right in front of her, and she gasped._

_~End~_

Yin Yang's eyes widen at her vision. She knew it was real. She knew that it wasn't a vision, but a memory from her past. She knew the girl. She didn't dare talk about the girl, much less think about _her._ She didn't know, however, why her mother did such a chant, and what was it noticed the vision/memory wasn't very long in reality, but it seemed like it was. Only a minute passed, when it seemed like hours in the vision. Just then she heard the alarm blare off. Yin Yang, snapped out of her thoughts, ran through the halls, and found her way to the main room.

She gasped, her eyes widen, but she soon glared at the person in the middle of the main room, facing the Titans in a stare-down. _'Satoru.'_ She thought with hate. She walked toward the group, not taking her eyes off one of the men she hated. "What are you doing here Satoru?" She questioned.

At the sound of her voice, the Titans turned around, and saw her, while Satoru looked at her, and smirked. "Yin Yang. How nice to see you my dear cousin. I heard what you did to my sister, and I wanted to say 'thank you'." He said.

"Yeah? Why?" She glared.

The Titans looked back and forth at the two, and they could literally see the hate coming from each other.

"Yoshiko needs to get smacked in the head once in a while, and you beat me to it." Satoru said, and walked closer to Yin Yang. "Also a message from my mother."

Yin Yang narrowed her eyes angrily. "What is it?" She asked harshly.

"My mother wishes to meet you and person, and talk to you." His eyes fell on the Titans. "Privately."

Yin Yang rolled her eyes, and she walked away from her 'cousin'. "To bad. She doesn't have to tell me personally, she tell me it in front of whoever I'm with." She said, and smirked.

Satoru's smirk turned into a snarl, and his calm eyes turned into a glare. His nails started to get longer, and they turned black. His eyes gained a black ring around them, and black Japanese characters appeared around his body. "You will talk to my mother alone, and I'll kill them so she can."

Her eyes widen when she realized he was going for the Titans. Satoru started to charge for them, and she charged for Satoru. _'Damn it. I won't let him hurt them.'_

**The next chapter will be soon. I hope... All depends on what happens between the time I start the new chapter, and when I post it. Let me know how I'm doing and review!**


	5. The Kiss

**I get one review after not updating this story for a real long time? Come on people! Well... I guess I can't force you to review... It still would be nice to get more reviews than the current amout: 3. Like I said, I guess I can't force you.**

**Kali: Giving up already?**

**Miyuki: I thought she'd never give up.**

**Me: Quiet you two! Wait! How did you two get in here? I thought you two went on a trip. *Mutters* Far away from me****.**

**Both: We heard that!**

**Kali: You need to start locking your door. We were easily able to walk right in.**

**Me:*Grumbles* Its not my fault I forget and get sidetracked.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**The Kiss**

Satoru had both his hands filled with flaming black energy as he charged toward the Titans. Yin Yang closed her eyes, and disappeared and reappeared in a bright flash between him and the Titans. She narrowed her eyes as she gathered light in her left hand. It became a small ball, and she threw it toward him. The Titans all thought 'what could a ball do?', but they didn't expect what happened next. Right as the ball got a centimeter near Satoru's face, it exploded with light.

"Argh! Anata baishunpu!" He cussed in Japanese.

Yin Yang's face turned red and her eyes narrowed in a glare. Her mouth turned into a snarl, and both light and darkness appeared in her hands. She fired at Satoru, and he cried out as it hit him. The blast sent him against a wall, and she walked up to him. She grabbed him by the shirt, and her anger grew when she saw the smirk placed on his face. A low growl was heard on the back of her throat as she stared at him. Satoru smiled up at her, and she didn't know the next thing that was happening.

The Titans' jaws dropped, except Raven, who was only staring, and all of their eyes were wide. Satoru was kissing Yin Yang! He was kissing his own cousin! Yin Yang wanted to push him off her, and throw him off the roof of the tower, but something was preventing her. She knew it wasn't the kiss, but something else... Something worse. She started to thrash at him, but his lips didn't move. Soon she felt her eyelids get heavier, and each breath was getting shorter. Satoru pushed himself from her, and stared at her with a smirk. _'Good. That should do it. Our goddess will return.'_ He thought, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Yin Yang was now gasping for air, and she felt a very sharp pain in her back. Her body arched, and she soon also felt her body get colder. She started shivering uncontrollably. The Titans rushed to her side, worried of what was happening. "We need to get her to the infrimary." Cyborg informed.

Starfire went to touch Yin Yang, but when her hand contacted with her skin, Starfire yelped, and pulled her hand back in suprise. Yin Yang was cold. Very cold. She was so cold that it would could burn anyone.

"Starfire? What's wrong?" Robin asked, looking back and forth between his friend and new teamate.

"She's so cold." Starfire replied in a soft voice.

"Well we can't just leave her here." Cyborg said as they continued to watch Yin Yang.

Now she was thrashing, tossing, turning, and her body getting colder and colder. The Titans started wondering what to do because now Yin Yang's body temperature was below any metal freezing point somehow. They were surprised she was still alive, but they got even more suprised, but more worried when she just... stopped. She just stopped, but the color was begining to come back to her face. She needed medical attention, but the Titans were too in shock to focus. Yin Yang's eyes fluttered open, and she gave a weak groan.

"Damn it." She muttered weakly.

She turned over on her side, and she used her arms to support her up. The Titans pushed her down though, and she glared up at them.

"You need to rest." Robin informed, and her glare intensified.

She pushed their hands away, and sat up. "I'm _fine._" She struggled to stand up, and when she gained her balance, she headed toward the door. "Leave me alone. I need time by myself." She said.

They watched her leave, and they all looked at each other. The boys were going to go afterward, but Raven stopped them.

"If she wants to be alone, let her be alone." She said to them. "She still doesn't know us, and we still don't know her. She doesn't fully trust us enough to tell us."

They all nodded in understanding, and went on with their day. Yin Yang walked through the halls, and came to the guest bedroom. She entered the room, and sat on the bed. She sighed, and placed her face in her hands. _'What am I going to do? What was that kiss about anyway? And what was in his mouth? Ugh! It tasted so disgusting but good at the same time!' _She thought distastfully.

* * *

><p>Satoru walked through dark halls with a smug look on his face. He continued to smirk as he pushed open the doors to a large room. A woman was sitting in a chair, watching him. He walked up to her bowed.<p>

"Mother," He began. "The deed has been done."

The woman remained emotionless. "Anything else? Was there proof it worked?" She questioned.

Satoru nodded. "Symptoms stared immediately." He confirmed.

A smile appeared on the woman's face, and she turned her head. _'This is very good news. Our goddess will return to us, and they will pay for what they done nine years ago.' _She thought.

"Kiyoko knows so little. She doesn't even know who our leader truly is." The woman said. "All this time she thought it was me..."

* * *

><p>Kiyoko now laid on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling. She felt throbing pain in the lower part of her back, but she tried to ignore it. Not being able to take the pain anymore, Kiyoko stood up, and walked to a mirror. With each step she felt the sharp pain intense, and she winced every time. Once she made it to the mirror, she started to examine herself, looking for anything that could have changed.<p>

Careful not to cause more pain, she pulled up the back of her tank-top so she could see her back. She turned her neck to look, and her eyes widen. In bold, black, dried paint, a Japanese symbol was over her back. _'Darkness.'_ Kiyoko knew the symbol, and her eyes narrowed. _'Damn it! What the hell did Satoru do to me?' _She questioned.

"This is not good, but so far... it's not bad. I hope this is it." She said to herself.

She let go of her shirt, and let it fall back to her waist. She sighed, and took a very deep breath. She heard a knock on her door from the bathroom, and she transformed into her alter-ego. She walked toward the door, and opened it. _'I thought I told them I wanted to be alone.'_ She thought as she narrowed her eyes at Robin. Wait... That wasn't Robin. Yin Yang's eyes widen, she gasped, and took a step back.

"Who are you?" She demanded the being in front of her that was personing Robin.

The fake walked up to Yin Yang, and darkness consumed it. Once it cleared, a shadow figure stood in front of her.

_"Kiyokoooo. Let darkness... consume you..."_ The figure spoke. _"Darkness... The Dark Goddesssss."_

Yin Yang glared, and she blasted the thing with light from her left hand. The figure disappeared, and she sighed. Yin Yang walked to the bed, and laid on it once again. _'Do I dare revert back to Kiyoko?'_ She asked herself. She sat back up, left the room, and walked up to the roof for some air. She needed it, bad. To much was going on. She hoped this mark that appeared on her wasn't going to cause any problems. A first kiss is always the most memberable? Well for her... She wont forget it, for it's marked on her.

**This chapter is shorter than previous, but don't worry cuz I hope this was okay. You can review... Only if you truly want to.**


	6. Do You Forgive Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Do You Forgive Me?**

The Titans were getting worried about Yin Yang. She hasn't came out of the guest bedroom. If she left it was to the roof of the tower, and then back to the room. Raven told them not to bother her, but how can they not? They didn't understand what was going on, and they needed to know. They all tried to go on with their day, and think she's fine, but that's hard to do. Robin was very curious, and he needed to know. Raven had to keep reminding him constantly not to go bothing her. That was until...

The doors to the main room slid open, and everyone fell silent. Yin Yang walked in, not bothering to look at anyone, and she sat on the couch. Everyone eyed her, but she didn't show any signs of movement, disturbance, or any other type of emotion. She looked a little paler though, but the Titans were too nervous to question it.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" She suddenly questioned, and they all winced. "Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

They all remaind quiet, and averted their eyes away from her. Yin Yang sighed, and watched the two boys play a video game. _'This is the worse day I've had all year.'_ She confirmed in her head. She let her eyes wander around the main room, and watched everyone do their own thing. She felt a weird feeling inside her, and she hated it. Was she feeling this way because the Titans act so much like family? She shook her head to remove the idea. She didn't want to think of that type of subject, for she had her own family problems. _'Mother!'_ Her eyes widen. Yin Yang looked out the window in the direction of her family's house. She stared in the direction, and suddenly stood up.

The Titans watched as Yin Yang quickly hurried out of the main room. They all looked at each other before following her out the tower. Yin Yang quickly teleported to her house, and opened the door. Her eyes widen. No one was home. She ran around the house, looking for her family. She couldn't find anyone, and she grew worried. _'Where are Kichirou and Keiko? Where's Mother?'_ She sensed someone outside her home, and sensed the Titans heading for her location. She ran out the back door, and she stopped when she saw who was out there.

Rama, Yoshiko, and Satoru was standing there, and they all had a smirk on their face, except for Rama. Yin Yang glared when she saw her mother, and her young sibblings standing behind them, cuffed. _'These bastards.' _She thought.

"Look who decided to join the party." Satoru joked as he smirked.

Rama scoffed while Yoshiko glared at Yin Yang, still remembering what she did to her. Yin Yang gave a smirk at the little memory, and Yoshiko's glare grew harder.

"You think this is funny Kiyoko?" Yoshiko questioned, and began to step forward, but Rama stopped her.

Yoshiko turned to Rama, but his face still couldn't be seen. "Kiyoko," He began. "Why don't you come with us, and go to... a more private place to chat?" He asked Yin Yang.

"Like I'd ever go with you three. Just give me my mother and sibblings back!" She yelled at them.

Kichirou and Keiko looked at each other before looking at their mother. Yin Yang's mother looked at the two, and nodded. Kichirou's skin begin to turn into a white crystal, and his eyes became black crystal. Keiko's skin did the same, but only black crystal, and white crystal. Yin Yang stared at her sibblings, who barely did anything to help. The three turned around, and their eyes widen at the two crystal beings. Kichirou and Keiko lunged for the three, and they started a fight. Yin Yang shook her head at what she was seeing, and she started to focus on the task at hand. She rushed to her mother's aid, who was now kneeling on the ground.

"Mother." She said quietly, and kneeled down next to her.

"Kiyoko," Her mother's blank white eyes stared up at her, and studied her. "Something's... different. Kiyoko... What happened to you?"

Yin Yang's eyes widen. Did she sense whatever Satoru do to her? "Mother... I'm still the same. I'll always be the same." She replied in a shaky voice.

"I know that my child, but I'm seriously concerned." Her mother paused. "Five teenagers are coming, and their close."

Yin Yang growled in the back of her throat, and she looked in the direction the Titans were. _'Why'd they have to follow me?'_ She asked herself. She looked back at her mother, and helped her up to her feet. As her sibblings kept fighting, Yin Yang led her mother into her house, and ran back outside after she made sure her mother was okay.

"Kichirou! Keiko! Keep Mother safe, I'll take care of them!" She ordered her sibblings.

Kichirou and Keiko stopped, and turned to their older sister. They stared at her before nodding, and rushing into the house. Yin Yang watched as they ran into the house, and then turned her head toward the three. Rama remained silent, Yoshiko was bubbling with anger, and Satoru only smirked. The Titans soon arrived in Yin Yang's backyard, and their eyes widen at the scene. They ran up to Yin Yang, but she didn't acknowledge their pressence.

"Brother," Yoshiko whispered to Satoru. "Let me take care of her. I want her to pay for what she has done. This pain in my hand throbs for it's revenge."

"Keep paitence Sister... You'll have your turn soon." Satoru whispered back, and looked at the Titans. "Let Rama have the first fight."

Yoshiko eyed the Titans, and Rama, who was already walking slowly to them. She let a low growl escape her throat, and she nodded to her brother. Satoru grabbed Yoshiko, and they left in a cloud of smoke.

"SATORU!" Yin Yang yelled angrily, and started to run, but Rama's arm stopped her. Her head snapped toward him, and she glared.

"You'll have to deal with me Kiyoko." He said warningly, and Yin Yang's mouth turned into a snarl. "I wont let you defeat me. Not this time Kiyoko."

The Titans got in a stance as dark energy surrounded Rama, and blew Yin Yang back away from him. She got to her feet, and she gathered energy in both hands. Rama pulled back his hood, and the Titans only stared. Long-black hair that fell past his ears, white eyes with black scleras, and all his teeth were sharp fangs. Yin Yang showed no expression of suppirse or shock, but she smirked.

"I wondered how long you'd hide under that hood." She spoke.

Rama didn't say anything, his face became emotionless, and he took a step forward. "I felt the need to remove it, and by the way my dear cousin," He began. "There is no need for this fighting. This can all be easy, but only if you come with me."

Yin Yang scoffed, and she narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't go with you."

"Even if I said I was sorry? Sorry for acting like I did when we seen each other after a long period of time? Because that was really out of character for me. Or sorry for when we seen each other for the first time?" Rama said, and Yin Yang only stared. "Don't you remember? We were both seven, but the only difference was that my mother put me in _that_ fight."

Yin Yang's eyes widen, and she stared at him. Robin looked between her and Rama, and leaned closer to her. "What is he talking about?" He whispered to her.

_~Flashback~  
>(Kiyoko's POV)<em>

_I was a little girl, only seven. My mother and older sibblings began to teach me what they knew. I learned so much, and from being tired, I took a walk. I walked to my favorite place near the village, it kept me calm. As I walked I looked in the direction of the Yang Clan. I didn't understand why we were up against them, and every time I asked my mother, she wouldn't tell me. I finally got to the spring, and looked at the reflection of myself in the water. Suddenly, I heard the sound of leaves and grass, and I turned to look in the direction._

_"W-Who's there?" I asked, and waited._

_A boy around my age appeared from the tall grass. His black hair barely reached his ears, his eyes were really weird, white eyes with black scleras, and his teeth looked like dull fangs, and was wearing a weird cloak, but this, somehow, didn't bother me. I stood up, dusted off my white and black kimono, and stared at the boy. He stood up as well, and walked out of the grass. He stared at me, but didn't say anything._

_"Who are you?" I asked him nervously._

_"R-Rama." He answered, and he looked and sounded nervous about saying it. "Who are you?"_

_"Kiyoko."_

_He nodded in approval, and he walked closer to me. Dispite of how his appearance looked, I thought he was kind of cute. He smiled warmly at me, and I returned it. "So are you from this clan?" I then asked._

_He shook his head. "The Yang Clan."_

_My eyes widen, and I took a step back. Mother always told me if I saw one from that clan to try and run away, not risk a fight, in fear I might get hurt, run and get someone from the village. Rama tipped his head to the side in confusion, and I blinked. He didn't seem to be one to fight, but I knew better than to judge someone by appearance._

_"Y-You're from the Yang Clan? But... What are you doing here?" I questioned, and studied him._

_"I usually come here, you know... Since it's outside of both villages, and right between them." He answered, and let his eyes wander._

_Just then we heard more movement in the grass, and we turned our attention to it. A woman in a black kimono and cloak, black eyes, and long black hair, came out of the grass, and she glared at the sight of the two of us, but the glare was mostly aimed at me._

_"Rama, get home. **Now**." The woman said harsly, and Rama started to walk her way. He stopped when the woman put a hand on his shoulder. "Actually... I have a better idea. Kill the girl, use your abilites that you have learned. Once she's out of the way, that one less Yin we have to deal with."_

_My eyes widen, and I took a giant step back. Rama snapped his head at me, his eyes were wide too, and he stared at me. I could tell he didn't want to do it, but he stepped closer to me._

_"Please, don't do this." I pleaed, and he looked at me with sad eyes._

_"I'm sorry." He said in a whisper just so I could hear._

_I watched as black energy formed around his right hand, and a small ball soon appeared in it. My eyes tracked the ball as he aimed it at me, my eyes closed, hoping it wouldn't hit me. I felt his hand come down, but I felt the ball didn't hit me. I cautionly and slowly opened my eyes, and I saw the shadow of a person. I looked up to see my older brother, Kin, holding the small ball of darkness in his hand._

_"O-Older brother." I then saw his hard, narrow glare at Rama and the woman._

_"Kiyoko, go back to the village." He told me, and I carefully stood up._

_I ran toward the village, but after one last glance at Rama. I saw his sad eyes look at me, and I felt my lips move. 'I'm sorry.'_

_~End~_

Yin Yang continued to stare at Rama, when she looked up, into his eyes, she could still see the sad look that he had when they were seven, and his mother asked him to kill her. She was so lost, she couldn't hear the Titans trying to get her attention. They stopped their attempts when she started to try and talk.

"I-I remember..." The Titans eyes widen when they heard her soft, distant voice they never heard her speak. "That was nine years ago..."

Rama nodded. "I never wanted that event to happen, I didn't want to hurt you, and then the very next day, Mother forced me to fight in _that_ fight." He explained.

Robin looked at Yin Yang, while the others watched Rama incase he decided to try something. Robin watched as Yin Yang's gaze fell from Rama and onto the ground. He then looked at Rama, who was now making his way closer to Yin Yang. Robin got his bo-staff out, and readied himself along with his friends. Rama looked down at Yin Yang, and lifted her chin to look at him.

"Then and even now I wouldn't hurt you. The day were first saw each other for the first time in nine years, I wasn't myself. Mother put me through so much, and something snapped. I couldn't control my actions of wanting to destroy buildings, kill innocent people, and wanting to destroy you." He spoke, sounding soft. "You're my cousin, and just like me, you were forced into this."

Robin looked at his friends, and noticed their jaws dropped, but with the exception of Raven. He looked back at the two, and his eyes widen behind his mask. Rama pulled Yin Yang into a hug, his eyes closed. Yin Yang didn't move, she was very still, she couldn't bring herself to move, and break free from his grasp.

"When we first met each other, I could see you weren't like anyone in your part of the family. You seemed like you just wanted peace, and that's why you went to the spring." Rama said, and took a deep breath. "Do you forgive me? For all that I have done?"

Yin Yang blinked. _'He wants forgiveness? Should I give it to him? He works for Naomi, he's from the Yang Clan, should I forgive him?'_ She asked herself, and took deep breaths. She looked up at him, but his eyes weren't on her. She turned her head, and looked at the Titans. _'I forgot they were here... What am I going to do?'_ She looked back at Rama.

"Do you want my forgiveness that much?" She asked him.

"I'd do anything to get it, even betray my mother." Rama replied, still not looking at her. "Like joining you, and going up against her."

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes."

Yin Yang didn't bother to look at anyone, and she didn't know what choice to make. Finally, she came to a decision... "I forgive you."


	7. Explainations

**A/N is at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Explainations**

Rama, for once, smiled. Yin Yang never saw him smile since they were seven, but she couldn't return it. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't return a smile, or even force a smile. _'Now what am I going to do? Rama got my forgiveness, but... What if he betrays me?'_ She asked herself. She looked at the Titans, who were just staring at the sight of both of them. Yin Yang sighed, and she walked up to them, making Rama confused.

"Listen Rama," She began. "If you want me to fully trust you, join me- _us_, help fight, and protect the city."

Rama stood there, quiet. He stared at Yin Yang, and looked between her and the Titans. He sighed. "Very well, but tell me... Do you want to put them in our clans' war?" He asked Yin Yang.

Yin Yang blinked, and she stared at him. Robin walked up closer to her, and leaned up to her. "What is he talking about? And why are you trusting him?" He questioned her.

She sighed, and turned her head to look at the Titan leader. She stared at him emotionless, but didn't say anything. She let her eyes fall on the other Titans behind him, and she sighed before looking back at Robin. _'Truthfully... I only trust Rama half, but that's more than you five.'_ She thought to herself, but she wanted to say it to them.

"I'm only giving my cousin a chance," She said, and Robin's eyes widen. "What? Didn't you already know he's my cousin? Just like Satoru and Yoshiko?"

"You're cousins?" He asked, still confused.

Rama shook his head, and placed his hood back over his head. He walked up behind Yin Yang, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Yin Yang looked up at Rama, who was staring at Robin.

"Yes, we're cousins." He answered Robin's question. "My mother is her mother's sister."

Robin stared at the slightly, towering Rama. He narrowed his eyes at him, but he sighed. "Fine, but what were you talking about? What war?"

She didn't say anything, but started walking away from them, her back facing them. Rama watched her walk past him, and he looked back at the Titans. Rama started walking after her, but he stopped when she suddenly stopped. She turned her head slightly, but they still couldn't see her face.

"I'll explain to you at the tower, so I'll see you there." She said, disappeared in a burst of light, Rama following in a cloud of darkness.

The Titans didn't say anything, and they all looked at each other. They started heading for the T-Car, and Robin for his R-Cycle. When they got to them, they all stopped.

"Guys... What have we just gotten into?" Beast Boy asked.

Everyone looked at him, slightly suprised that he asked a very important question. They all had the same question on their mind, but none of the could answer it. Raven looked at the green changling.

"Yin Yang said she was going to explain to us, so we better not keep her waiting." She said in her monotone voice, and got into the T-Car.

They all looked at each other before following Raven's example, and started heading to their tower, where Yin Yang and Rama was waiting for them. Once they got back to the tower, they all hurried to the main room. Yin Yang was sitting on the couch, watching some show, not paying attention to anyone or anything around her. Rama was also watching as well, but he didn't even notice the Titans enter their main room.

Beast Boy ran up behind the couch, and looked at the show the two were watching. "Uh... What are you two watching?" He asked, interested.

"Murder Princess." Yin Yang answered simply. "It's on Netflix."

He jumped on the couch, and started watching along with them. The others shared a look before walking up to the three on the couch, and waited for Yin Yang to start explaining what they wanted to know. She suddenly paused it as a girl in a white dress, holding a sword, was about to slash down at a child.**(A/N: Episode 2:P) **She turned to them, and looked at them.

"You might want to sit down." She said, and they complied.

After taking a seat, Yin Yang sighed. "Are you really sure you want to know this? Once you know, you're in, and you can't get out."

"We want to know. We'll take anything." Robin stated proudly.

She sighed once again. "Very well... There are two clans... Yin, the one I'm from, and Yang, the one that Rama is from. They were always seperated by a border, and no one ever crossed them." She paused, making sure they were all still listening. "From what I knew nine years ago when I was seven, something happened between them. I'm not-"

Rama stopped her, and everyone turned to him. He pulled off his hood, and stared at them. "Before I or her was born... The Yin and Yang clans lived along with each other, but in a way, both of them was ruled, by two people. Her mother, and my mother ruled the clans, but they didn't know a certain thing... I'm not sure about that myself. One day the two started argueing, and making protests about each subject, light and dark." He explained, and they all stared, lost, at him, but he only ignored it. "They then decided to divide the clans... Her mother's side, and my mother's side."

Yin Yang looked away from Rama and the Titans. "But... when we were seven... Our mothers declared war against one another, and a huge fight started. Though the fight was only on a certain thing..." The memory and girl of her 'vision' reappeared in her mind. "But it wasn't about their usual arguement."

"Something happened on that day, but I wasn't able to see it all that much." Rama placed one of his hands on his forehead, in deep thought. "There was a girl there, same age as me, and... something happened to her... I can't remember what, but I know it was something."

Yin Yang watched as Rama let his hand fall, and his gaze fell on her. She looked away from him, knowing that he knew about who the girl was, and she turned her attention to the Titans.

"This war has been going on for nine years, we may be taking small fights, but this war still lives." She said. "My family has moved here to regain our strength so when the Yang Clan faces us, we'll be ready."

The Titans were death quiet, not knowing what to say first. Yin Yang stood up, and walked to the window. She had her arms crossed, and she looked at the city. Rama stared at her with an emotionless look, but then turned to the Titans. They all looked up at him, and they all looked at each other. Robin stood up from his seat, deciding, and walked up to Yin Yang. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and her head snapped to him.

"We'll help in any way we can," Robin stated, and she blinked at him, shocked.

She didn't know a way to respond, and she only stared at him. _'He actually wants to help?'_ She asked herself, and looked back at the others, who all had reasurring smiles on their faces, even Raven gave a small smile under her hood. _'They all want to help...'_ She confimed in her head, and she looked back a Robin with a slight, real smile.

"You can count on us," He said to her, but then, the alarm blared off. "But first lets take care of this problem."

Yin Yang smiled, and watched as he and Cyborg ran to the main computer. She watched as they pulled up a big map with two small blinking lights in a warehouse near the pier. She read the discription, and her eyes narrowed. _'Satoru and Yoshiko... Go figure.'_ She thought. They all started running out of the tower, while Yin Yang and Rama teleported close to the location. She looked up at Rama, who was putting his hood back on.

"You seriously want to do this?" She asked him.

"Yes, I do. Let's stop this meaningless war," He replied. "Starting with them."

She nodded, and turned to the direction that the Titans were coming from. The two waited for a few seconds before the others ran up to them, clearly, having parked the T-Car near by. They all ran into the warehouse, and looked around for any type of trap. Yin Yang knew and sensed her cousins near, but she couldn't place where they were directly. _'They keep moving... I can't detect them... And it's a off pattern... I can't predict their next spot... Damn it.'_ She thought.

"How nice of you to join us dear _cousin_." They heard Yoshiko's voice. "I see you brought company."

Yin Yang let her eyes wander, and try to find Yoshkio, but she couldn't... Until... She sent energy from her hand hurling toward a single direction, and she heard something crash against a wall. She smirked. _'One mistake.'_ She thought. The Titans watched as Yoshiko walked away from the crash, and glare at them, mostly Yin Yang.

"Brother, let me take care of her!" She yelled angrily.

"Very well... You've waited long enough." Yin Yang heard Satoru's voice, but couldn't place his location.

A devilish smirk appeared on Yoshiko's face, and she stared at Yin Yang. Yin Yang could tell that on the day they saw Yoshiko, and caused her to hurt her arm, something snapped. A lust for revenge and the hint of crazed violence filled Yoshiko's eyes, and she didn't know what to make of it. This was Yin Yang's first time to see her cousin this crazy. _'This is very bad.'_ Rama thought, and took a step forward, now standing in front of the Titans. This suprised Yoshiko.

"Rama? What are you doing? Why are you with them?" She questioned him.

"Let's just say I've seen the light of this war." Rama said, and smirked under his hood.

Yoshiko's mouth turned into a snarl, and she glared at him, but he didn't seem fazed by it. For some time she stayed like that, but she then stood up straight, with a smirk, and soon it turned into a crazed laugh.

"You can't be... serious! Mother... would kill you." She said between laughs. "You think... that you... can go agains... Mother? You're crazy!"

Rama rolled his eyes at his sister, and watched as her deranged laughter ceased. Her face became unreadable, but it seemed she was getting serious. All the Titans got in defensive stances as Yoshiko raised her bandaged right hand, the hand that Raven's darkness_ 'burned'_. The insane, crazy look reappeared in Yoshiko's eyes, and she smiled.

"_Good bye_."

**While typing this I decided... I wont continue the story because by the looks of the reviews... it doesn't seem like people like this story all that much. If you want me to continue, please review. I better see at least 'Reviews: 7' before I start the next chapter, so for the people who do like it will be able to read it. It's only four reviews needed so it shouldn't be that hard, but the reason I'm asking you to review is so that maybe you can tell me what you expect to happen in the story. So please, PLEASE review.**

**Thank you.**

***~*Raven'sRage*~***


	8. Growing Darkness

**Okay, listen, the only reason I wrote that A/N in the end of the last chapter was to try and get you to review... as in tell me what you expect, do you have any questions?, and I mostly like to see people guess at things, to tell you the truth... I was planing on doing this chapter and continuing the story anyway. Also, I know if people don't review it doesn't mean you don't like the story, but I would like you to try and guess what will happen in the story. I makes me happy when you try to guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Growing Darkness**

Yoshiko lunged for the Titans, and instintively, they jumped out of her way. She formed two balls of light in both her hands, and fired at them. She created a rain of blasts, and the Titans all did their best to dodge them. Robin went ahead, and charged for Yoshiko with his bo-staff out and ready. She smirked as he swung his staff, but it went right though her. His eyes widen in shock, and he was speechless. _'How did she do that?' _Just then, she disappeared into the air, like vapor. _'She wasn't real...'_ Robin observed to himself.

They all then heard Yoshiko's laughter ring through the warehouse, and they all tried to look for where it was coming from. Rama stood there, arms crossed, and let his eyes look around. He had two ideas of where she was, but couldn't tell if one was real or fake. A ball of light was sent straight for him, but he managed to see and get out of the way. He sent a shadow to the same direction, and smiled when he heard Yoshiko yell out in pain as it hit. She jumped onto a crate, and looked at the seven angrilly, but her mood changed into insanity.

"I've been waiting for this... You will pay for what you have caused me!" She yelled at them. Raven and Yin Yang knew that she was going to attack them first, and they both got into defensive positions. "Now you will feel the pain of living hell."

"Already have." Yin Yang heard Raven mutter under her breath.

Yoshiko pulled out her right hand that was bandaged, and she unwraveled it. Yin yang and the Titans blinked at the sight. Darkness grew from her hand in black tentacles, and they wraped around her hand, up her arm, past her shoulder, on her kimono, and they dug into her skin. She looked kifferent than before; the darkness covered the right side of her body, face, her right eye was complete white, her hair became long, moving tentacles of darkness, and on the top row, she had a fang that barely touched her lip on the right, and a fang on the bottom row, but was slightly smaller.

"_See what you have done to me_?" A demonic voice talked in sync with her own. "_I've become this because of you_!"

She lunged from the crate, her black hand shifting into a blade, and she swung it at them as she landed on the floor in front of them. They dodged, and Starfire and Cyborg blasted her. Smoke covered Yoshiko, but when it cleared, she was still there, but her arm wasn't. They all watched, eyes wide, when black tentacles re-replaced it. She smirked, and charged for them one more time. Yin Yang charged her energy, and fired at Yoshiko, but it didn't do any good.

"Damn it." She said as she dodged Yoshiko's attack.

"_Poor little Kiyoko._" Yoshiko taunted. "_What's going to happen? Will you defeat me? Will _I_ defeat you? And kill your family?_"

Yin Yang's mouth turned into a snarl, and she glared at Yoshiko. _'Shut up! Shut the hell up!'_ She thought as she brought light energy into her hand, and threw it at her crazy cousin. The blast hit, but it didn't do much, and Yoshiko smirked.

"_Is that all you got? I thought you were better than this _cousin!" Yoshiko continued to taunt. "_You're such a disappointment._"

Yin Yang turned to the Titans and Rama, and her eyes widen when she saw that they themselves were fighting Yoshiko. She looked at the Yoshiko in front of her, and the one the Titans were fighting. _'What the hell? Which one's the real one? Have I been fighting a fake?' _She asked herself. She then felt someone behind her and grab her. She knew it was Yoshiko, and she felt her lips brush her ear.

"_You're really going to let this happen? You're going to let them take part in this war they know nothing about?_" Yoshiko questioned her, and Yin Yang wanted to cover her ears, but Yoshiko's grip prevented her. "_Don't you even know the full truth?_"

She had enough. Yin Yang gathered a large amount of light energy, and drove it right into Yoshiko's chest. She vaporated into the air, and Yin Yang growled. _'It was a fake.' _She turned her attention to the other fight, and did the same as the last. She ran up to Yoshiko, drove the light energy into 'Yoshkio's' chest. It too vaporated, and Yin Yang's eyes narrowed angrily. _'Where the hell is she!'_ She yelled in her head.

They all started to look around, but no one could find her. Yin Yang was getting tired of trying to find her, and she felt like screaming in anger. The Titans too were starting to give up looking, but Raven soon felt someone. She turned around to see Yoshiko holding Yin Yang with her arm around her neck. Yoshiko's smile was big enough to put the Joker to shame. They all got in stances, except for Rama, and waited. Yoshiko put her mouth to Yin Yang's ear.

"_They're really doing this for you?_" She wasn't whispering, she was talking in normal volume to let the other hear every word. "_Have you told them about this little war? Or anything else beyond it?_" She then paused before whispering. "_Dark Goddesss... perhaps?_"

Yin Yang's eyes widen, her lips parted, and she stared into oblivion. Yoshiko smiled, and she lifted herself away from her cousin. She took a few steps back and watched as Yin Yang fell to her knees, still staring ahead. The others looked at her in confusion before rushing to their teamate's side. Rama looked at Yoshiko, and stared at her.

"What's gotten into you Yoshiko?" He asked her in a calm voice.

Yoshiko laughed darkly. "_What's getten into me? I should ask the very same question to you Rama. You betray Mother. Betray our Dark Goddess. And for what? Our cousin?_" She questioned.

Rama pulled off his hood, and stared at her. "You wouldn't understand Sister." He replied.

"_Sister? I'm not your sister. You're not my brother. Last time I checked Satoru is by brother. I now have one less brother to deal with._" She responded and glared at him.

Her hand turned into a blade, and she swung it at him, but he dodged it. Rama breathed in deeply before blowing out a dark ominous wind. Yoshiko kept her footing, and she stayed in place. As the two fought, the Titans were kneeled down next to Yin Yang, trying to get her attention. From what Yoshiko said, it put her into some kind of trance. She mummbled a few words, and they were only able to figure out a few. 'Darkness', 'Goddess', 'Naomi', 'Yang', all the rest was in Japanese.

"Come on! Snap out of it!" Beast Boy yelled trying to shake her, but failed.

"Why is she acting like this?" Starfire asked the others, worried, but they all shook their heads.

"We don't know Star," Robin began, and got in front of Yin Yang, but she kept staring ahead. It was like she was staring straight through him. "Raven, do you know anything?"

Raven shook her head. "I can't seem to figure out what's got her like this. Whatever she said to her must have triggered... something. I can't explain it fully without going into her mind." She replied in her monotone.

"Can you enter her mind?" Cyborg asked her.

"No, I can't. She wont let me in. There are barriers put up, and I can't get through them. I noticed she didn't put them up, something else did. I think her mind put them up as... a defense mechanism if you want to put that way." Raven explained, and sighed when they all gave her confused looks, mostly Beast Boy.

"Why do you think it did that?" Robin asked.

"I think to weither keep something out... or keep something in." She answered, and pulled off her hood. "Also incase anything else should happen, nothing can harm her further, mentally."

Robin nodded, and turned to the fight between Rama and Yoshiko. "Cyborg, Starfre, Beast Boy, go try and help out Rama." He told the three, and they nodded to their leader.

He watched as they charged in, and then looked back at Yin Yang. Her eyes were now closed, but she was taking calm, deep breaths. Raven placed her hand on Yin Yang's head, and chanted her mantra. Her eyes started to glow, and she concentrated on Yin Yang's mind. Her mind was fighting Raven, but she managed to get in after a while of fighting.

Raven was surrounded in darkness, and she looked around. "Yin Yang!" She called out, but no one answered.  
>She started to search around for anything, but still couldn't find anyone. She walked for a while, still calling out for Yin Yang. Soon she sensed someone behind her, and she turned around to see a girl about the same age as Yin Yang, and looked a lot like her. The hair was completely black though, her eyes were complete dark voids, and her clothes were inverted colors. The girl smiled, but Raven knew that it wasn't a warm or welcoming... The smile was like a little kid who just played a trick. Raven ignored the kid, and continued searching for Yin Yang.<p>

"Who are you looking for?" Raven's eyes widen when she saw that the girl appeared in front of her right as she turned around. The girl continued to smile. "Is there someone you're looking for?"

Raven stepped away from the girl, knowing that something was very off about the girl. She continued to step back as the girl walked toward her, still smiling. Raven felt herself stop, and the girl walked closer, her eyes narrowing, and her smile widening.

"You're looking for Yin Yang, aren't you?" Raven didn't answer her. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. You wont have any luck finding her, she's gone."

"No she's not." Raven responded, her eyes narrowing.

The smile widen even more if that was possible. "For now... Do you hear it?"

Just then Raven heard a loud noise, and knew it was close. She looked around, but then looked back at the girl. "Who are you?" Raven demanded.

"In time you will know, but for now..." The girl trailed off, and Raven felt something grab at her ankles.

She looked down and saw hands of dark energy trying to pull her down. Raven did her best to get out, but the hands kept pulling harder. She cried in fustration as the sank lower into the floor. As she was completely pulled, she saw the girl wave, and have a smug look plastered on her face.

Raven's eyes widen as she was brought back into reality. She looked down at Yin Yang, who still had her eyes closed. _'Who was that girl?'_ Raven asked herself, and stood up. Robin looked up at her as she pulled her hood over her head.

"Raven?" He called to her, hoping she found something.

"Something's going on." She paused. "Yin Yang is fine for right now, let's help the others."

Robin watched as she flew off, and he took one more glance at Yin Yang before following Raven into the fight. Yin Yang sat there, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't move her body. _'Why am I just sitting around? Move!'_ She tried to force her arm to move, but it only twitched.

_"Weakling."_ She heard a voice, but she couldn't recgonize it. _"You were always weak. Always have been, always will be."_ She heard Yoshiko laugh, and Yin Yang's eyes snapped open. The laughter reminded her of the girl in her vision of nine years ago. She stood up, and looked at Yoshiko, her eyes narrowed. Her eyes glowed, energy formed in her hands, and she charged for her cousin. She blasted at her, and Yoshiko turned in time to take the blast full on. The light energy destroyed the dark energy that wrapped her body. Yoshiko fell to her knees, the dark tentacles vaporating into the airl.

"Y-You... beat me." Her voice was shaky, but back to normal.

Yin Yang walked up to her, didn't say anything, and stared down at her.

"I have failed... I have failed my goddess." Yoshiko said, staring at the floor.

Robin stepped forward. "Who is this goddess?" He questioned her.

She didn't reply, for darkness appeared around her, and when it cleared, she was gone. Yin Yang ran to the area Yoshiko was, and stood there. The Titans looked at each other, and watched as Rama slowly walk up to her. He stopped when her head snapped toward the exit. They watched as she ran to the exit, and out the warehouse.

**I've got nothing to say.**


End file.
